


Happy Birthday Ella

by riversongshair



Category: E.R.
Genre: E.R. AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongshair/pseuds/riversongshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ella Greene's fourth birthday when Elizabeth finds out something that'll change their lives, making Ella's fourth a memorable one indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ella

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing so here's a little thing someone on tumblr prompted me to write :)  
> (Also, this is an AU where Mark doesn't die because I imagine life would be happier if he didn't.)

"Dr. Greene, leaving so soon? When there's so many patients up on the board?" 

"Sorry Jerry, you know I'm off now!" Mark Greene swivelled around the front desk to grab his coat, with a smug smile on his face as he put his coat on. 

Jerry laughed "Aw, you know I'm kidding Dr. Greene, what's the rush anyway?"

"It's Ella's fourth birthday today, so we've got a small little thing happening at home. I just need to pick up the cake before Elizabeth starts asking about it." 

"No time for an oncoming trauma then?" 

Mark checked his watch "Ah. No, not today I'm afraid. Who's on?" 

"Uhh, Weaver and Kovac I think. By the way, Dr. Corday kept asking for you all day today while you were tied up in trauma." 

"Oh? Hm, is she here now?"

"No, she left to go home a while ago."

"Ah, I guess I'll just meet her at home then." Mark waved goodbye before rushing into the lounge and out of it, not wasting a minute to get home.

~*~*~*~

Elizabeth arrived home much earlier than Mark had, and used the time to wrap Ella's present and hide it before her daughter could see it, for Ella did have the tendency to barge in on things unexpectedly. Christmas was always such a close call for them all. 

Seeing that Mark hadn't arrived home yet, Elizabeth decided to finally sit down and take a break from being on her feet all day. To be quite honest, she felt exceptionally tired that day, and she wasn't sure if it was just the excess strain of having to endure Romano or just the exhaustion of motherhood finally catching up to her again, she stared at the clock on their wall, wondering how long it would be until Mark got home, she hadn't seen him around all day, and today was a day she really had to discuss with him. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes for the briefest moment until she heard the rattling of keys and their front door as Mark arrived, and she jolted up out of her relaxed state. 

"Finally home!" She smiled to him as he walked towards her, giving her a small peck. 

"Sorry, sorry, had to get the cake and the guy at the store was trying to tell me for a moment that he couldn't find our order." He placed his things onto the couch and slouched next to Elizabeth. 

"Well that would have been terribly unfortunate. You know how I can't bake to save my life." 

"Those fudge brownies you made last time weren't too bad!" 

"They were supposed to be cookies." 

Mark laughed "So when are we going to bring out the birthday celebrations?" 

"Oh, I suppose when she wakes up. Ella's taking a nap right now. If you ask me, I'm quite envious. I could really use a nap today too." She smiled tiredly at Mark, taking his hand in hers. 

"That makes the two of us." He squeezed her hand. 

"Actually, Mark...I've been meaning to tell you something today--" 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Elizabeth was interrupted by the distant call of Ella's voice in her bedroom as she woke up, making her way into the living room where both Mark and Elizabeth were sat. 

"Hello, birthday girl. Are you really napping on your birthday?" Mark pulled his youngest daughter up onto his lap. 

She giggled excitedly, as she usually did when someone mentioned her birthday today.

"Did you get cake?" She asked.

"Of course! It's not a birthday without cake." Mark placed Ella down on the couch next to Elizabeth as he got up to go to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to take out a bottle of wine, and turned to Elizabeth "And, I also got us wine, because I know how much you love your wine." He grabbed two wine glasses.

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly as she got up to go to the kitchen to get the cake out of the fridge. 

"Her present is under the couch." She whispered to Mark in the kitchen "Mark, I really should tell you, about the wine--" But before she could finish what she was going to say, he had already made his way out of the kitchen and set the two wine glasses down on the table. 

"So, Ella. Since it's your birthday, mommy and I got you a gift that we think you'll love very much." 

"Where is it?" She raised her hands in confusion. 

"Well, put your hands out and close your eyes." Ella did so, and Mark slowly grabbed the wrapped present from underneath the couch and placed it into Ella's hands. Her smile widened immediately as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Can I open it now? Can I please? Please?!" She squealed.

"Don't you want your cake?" Elizabeth smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, holding a round cake that had four candles on it, and "Happy Birthday Ella" written on it in cursive writing.

The two of them sang 'Happy Birthday' as she placed the cake down in front of Ella, and she blew the candles out, and then let Ella open her birthday present. Underneath the paper wrapping was a colouring set, with markers and crayons and a small paint box, as well as a blank sketchbook. 

"Because we know how much you love art, and drawing, so we thought you should have this whole book for you to make us drawings that we can put up on the fridge." They smiled to their daughter, who curiously opened the colouring set and smiled back at them.

Elizabeth cut slices of the cake while Mark opened their wine bottle. 

"Elizabeth, wine?" He didn't wait for her to respond before he already poured some in her wine glass. 

"Ah, no it's fine! I don't want any, sorry!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she served Ella a slice of cake. 

"Wait, seriously? I've already poured your some!" 

"Um, I just can't have any." She smiled nervously. If there was a way to say it, this would be the best way, she figured. 

"Why? Are you sick?" 

"Are you sick, mommy?" Ella turned her head to her mother, who was looking quite nervous now.

"No--no! I'm not sick. It's just--" She sighed, smiling slightly "Mark, I've been trying to find you all day today to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" He set the bottle down, looking a bit confused. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath again.

"Mark, I'm pregnant." 

**Author's Note:**

> This could more or less be quite shitty given that I haven't written a goddamn thing in about a year or so hahahah, so I hope this kind of jogs up my writing muscles again. Anyway, hope y'all liked it!


End file.
